


Occupational Hazard

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu gets hurt on a mission, and the reader has to take care of him.





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a chapter in my upcoming Ravager Christmas story, but after rereading the whole thing, I decided it didn’t really fit, so I cut it. I didn’t want to waste it, though, so here’s a quick little one-shot for y’all. :)

You were reading in the hangar bay while you waited for Yondu, Peter, and Kraglin to return, and you glanced up just in time to see the M-ship heading toward the Eclector. Tossing your book aside, you happily ran to greet them. You waited impatiently for the ship to dock and the rear doors to open. Finally, you saw Yondu and Kraglin exit the ship, though Yondu was walking slower than normal, and seemed to have a stain on his coat that looked suspiciously like blood. 

You met them halfway, and, pointing at his stained coat, asked, “Whose blood is that?”

Yondu stopped in front of you, but Kraglin kept walking, clearly not wanting to stick around.

“Er, I ain’t sure.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, and replied, “Is it yours?”

“Dunno. Some of it might be.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Nah, I ain’t hurt.”

You hugged him tightly, and heard him suck in a sharp breath.

“You are hurt!”

“It’s nothin’, I promise, darlin’.”

“He got hit by a stray shot from a laser cannon as we were leaving,” Peter told you, as he walked past the pair of you.

“What did I tell ya ‘bout keepin’ yer mouth shut, boy?” Yondu yelled at Peter’s retreating back.

“She would have found out anyway, you blue idiot,” he called back over his shoulder before walking out the door.

“He’s right, you know. Now, where did you get hit?” You started carefully removing his duster so you could find his injury. 

He sighed, giving in, and said, “My left side. I jus’ got grazed.”

“Come on, let’s see.”

He took off his shirt, and you winced as you saw his side.

“It’s nothin’, sweetheart, I’ve had worse.”

“It’s not ‘nothing,’ Yondu. Let’s go get you fixed up.”

You took his hand and led him in the direction of the infirmary.

“So, how did it go, apart from you almost dying?”

“I didn’t almost die, and it went fine. Got what we was after.”

“Good. It better have been worth you getting hurt.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, Y/N, I’m fine. An’ it was definitely worth it.”

“Hmmm…,” you replied, in a noncommittal tone.

You reached the small infirmary and led him inside. Not for the first time, you wished there was an actual doctor on board. You’d just have to do the best you could.

Yondu sat down in a chair, and you took a deep breath as you tried to think of what to do. You walked to the supply closet, and grabbed some pain medicine, a couple bottles of purified water, towels, bandages, antibiotic ointment, and a bowl. You walked back to Yondu and sat in the chair next to him, handing him the pain medicine and one of the water bottles, as you told him, “Go ahead and take these pain pills.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, popping the pills in his mouth and taking a drink of water.

You rolled your eyes at him as you poured the second bottle of water into the bowl, then dipped the towel in it. “This might sting a little.”

“I can handle it.”

“So tough,” you teased, as you squeezed the excess water from the towel. You gently pressed it to his side, but removed it almost at once as he yelled. 

“I thought you could handle it.”

“It was jus’ cold. Took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“I warned you it might sting.”

“Didn’t sting – jus’ cold.”

“Mmhmm.” You tried to hide your smile as you dipped the towel back in the bowl, and again attempted to press it to his side. “Okay, I’m about to try again, so don’t be surprised by the cold this time. We’ve got to get it cleaned.”

He didn’t reply. You looked up at him and realized his eyes were shut tight, his mouth set in a thin line. 

You softened at the sight, and kissed his cheek. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

He opened his eyes and nodded, a small smile appearing, if only for a moment.

You steeled yourself and pressed the towel to his side again. You felt him stiffen, but he didn’t yell this time, so you kept going until you were satisfied it was clean. 

“Okay, finished.” You dropped the towel in the bowl of water. “And I’m sorry.”

“What fer?”

“For overreacting, and then teasing you. I know it hurts, even if you won’t admit it. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Ya won’t. An’ there’s no need to ‘pologize. It’s nice havin’ somebody worryin’ ‘bout me fer once.”

You picked up the clean towel and started drying his side. “I just hate that you got hurt.”

“Occupational hazard.”

“I realize that, unfortunately. Okay, I’ll just put some of this antibiotic ointment on it, and then the bandages, and you should be all set.”

You opened the tube and started applying it to his side, as he said, “Kinda nice havin’ ya all to myself, though.”

You caught his grin and smirked. “Please don’t go around getting hurt just to get my undivided attention.”

“I ain’t makin’ no promises.”

You laughed, and replied, “I’ll just get one of the other crew members to fix you up next time.”

“On second thought, maybe I’ll jus’ try an’ avoid injuries in the future.”

“Good idea.”

You started wrapping the bandage around him, but realized he was staring at you.

“What?”

“Nothin’. Jus’… thank ya.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied, continuing to bind him up.

“An’ not jus’ fer this.” He motioned vaguely to his side. “Fer puttin’ up with me, fer not leavin’.”

You finished tying the bandage, then told him, “It’s my pleasure, and I’m not going anywhere.”

He grinned, and said, “I think I know what’ll make my side feel better.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yep.”

“I think bed rest is probably what you need.”

“That’s sorta what I had in mind.”

“I’m sure it was,” you laughed.

You helped him stand, and told him, “Come on, let’s get you to bed, and then I’ll see about getting someone to bring dinner to your room.”

“I could get used to this.”

“Well, don’t get _too_ used to it,” you said, smiling up at him as you helped him to his quarters.


End file.
